I have this bet
by warblermillie
Summary: James proposes Lily with a bet; he can kiss her without using his lips. 20 Galleons is on the line. Lily accepts temptation. One-Shot, fluff, reviews are very much appreciated!


"Lily!" A voice shouted from behind the sixth year. Lily Evans almost halted in her steps as she realised the voice but the more dominant part of her pushed her forwards, not letting her be swayed. She tucked a strand of reddy-coppery hair behind her ear and carried on walking towards the castle. A soft breeze whistled past and blew it back into her face and she rolled her eyes in annoyance but just left it framing her face.

"Lily flower!" The voice repeated and Lily jerked and whipped around at the nickname, making sure no one else was around. Luckily, it was only him. Everyone must've been round the actual grounds, by the lake. She watched him silently as James Potter hurried up to her, a smaller version of his trademark grin planted on his face.

"What?" She tried to sound casual, flippant, but her face betrayed her and flushed red as he got closer. She inwardly cursed herself for having such pale skin, although there was a light golden hue thanks to the Summer that was approaching. James's smirk widened as he took notice of this.

"Hey," He said as his jog came to a stop in front of her. Lily noticed he wasn't out of breath at all even though he'd been walking from Hogsmede like she had. Lily herself was slightly hot from the walk but also from the big fat flirt opposite her face. She exhaled and blew the hair from her face.

"Yeah?" She asked, regarding him. James ruffled a hand through his hair.

"Well, I actually needed to ask you something."

Lily instantly felt warm inside and smiled. She knew he wouldn't ask for permission to ask her out so she was actually proud he wanted something else from her. She scratched the back of her neck and tried to look casual again, "What?"

"Well, you see," James smiled to himself, "Sirius had this bet..."

Lily rolled her eyes, "It's not stupid, is it?"

"No!" He assured her, "He said – well, can I bet you?"

"Uh..." She trailed off, "What's the bet?"

"Okay," He grinned excitedly, "I bet you that I can kiss you without using my lips!"

Lily looked incredulously at him as she tried to figure out what he was trying to do.

_He's trying to kiss me._

_Yes!_

_No! It's no, isn't it?_

_Well how could he actually do it?_

_He'd find a way. _

_He's just trying to get one up on Sirius. It's not going to hurt._

_Don't-_

"How much?" She smiled mischievously.

James looked slightly surprised, but laughed, "20 galleons!"

"What?" Lily said, her mouth open. She couldn't afford to give him that. She wouldn't.

"Come on, live a little," He smiled, "Will you?"

Lily watched him as she realised there'd be no way he could complete this. But then again, he would.

_So don't pay him. Insist he cheated. He would never ask more than once from you, you know it!_

"Um... fine. Kiss me without using your lips," She laughed but felt her stomach squirm as she told him to kiss her.

James smiled and took her hands. She automatically tried to pull back but he said, "No, you bet me." Lily looked at him, scared that it'd happen or that it wouldn't. He licked his lips and then bent his head and kissed her.

Lily had her eyes wide open in surprise at first but then gently closed them as all the butterflies in her stomach exploded into loads and loads of tiny ones. She felt her legs go weak and took in all of her senses, how all she could see was his faint outline, etched into her eyelids thanks to the bright sun, how he smelt so gorgeous, how she couldn't hear anything except from birds, how his hands fitted perfectly on hers and how he seemed to taste great. She couldn't believe she'd been putting him down for all these years.

He stopped softly and pulled his head back only a few centimetres. Lily must've looked gormless as her mouth opened and closed. She couldn't say anything.

"Oh. Guess I lost the bet." He said quietly and let go of her hands. Lily watched him, speechless as he took a step back.

"See you then, Lily flower," He said, a tiny smirk back on his face. He turned around.

"James Potter!" Lily was surprised to find herself saying. He turned back, looking delighted and she said, "Don't walk away."

James smiled and she walked quickly up to him, one hand on his chest and the other around his neck and kissed him again. Her hand clenched around his hair as he held the small of her back with his.

"Get in there!" Lily heard someone shout from the exit of Hogwarts. She registered it was Sirius, showed him a very rude hand sign and the pulled James way from the castle. He quickly looked at his friend, cheeks red and grinned bashfully.


End file.
